Go Back
by Lele Bantet
Summary: Kyuhyun balik ke masa lalu! hal - hal konyol mulai terjadi. Super Junior Fiction! Bahasa OOC. Fict yang dibuat waktu peluncuran album Break Down. Parodi hancur, ciri khas Lele -"


**Go Back**

**.**

**.**

Summary : berhubung karena dihubung – hubungkan, Kyuhyun balik ke masa lalu. Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?

Cast : 1. Anak – anak autis /taboked/ anak – anak Super Junior maksudnya.

2. manusia lainnya yang mendapat bayaran di bawah UMR (maklum ya.. author lagi sekarat jadi ga bisa gaji para cast)

Rating : Semua Usia .-.

Genre : friendship, familieship, evilship, and shaun the sheep O.o

Disclaimer : berhubung fict ini saya yang mikirin, saya yang ketik, terus nyebarinnya juga pake akun saya maka dengan sah berdasarkan UUD Negara Kakek saya pasal 1000 dapet 2 bonus 5 diputuskan kalo ini fict asli milik saya.

.

.

Thanks for read my story!

.

Lele Bantet present

**Go Back**

-Press con Super Junior M di China-

"Jadi bagaimana dengan konsep album terbaru kalian? Break down?" pertanyaan host mengawali fict kali ini.

"Konsepnya kagak jauh – jauh amat dari judulnya kok? Break down artinya hancur. Jadi kami menampilkan sesuatu yang ancur – ancur gitu. Kayak mukanya Zhoumy gege ataupun Wookie hyung. Sebenarnya Yesung hyung lebih ancur, tapi berhubung dia gabungnya ke KRY atau Suju H makanya kagak gue sebutin." Kyu orang laknat yang menjawab pertama kali.

Zhoumy and Wookie manyun.

"Jawaban yang kompleks. Jadi sebagai leader di Super Junior M, apa aja kesulitan yang kamu alami dalam memimpin grup?" host bego ngelirik Kyu.

"Leader? Eh.. bukan gue. Tapi Minnie hyung." Kyu megang pundak Sungmin.

"Oh, kirain. abis lu rempong banget jadi gue sangka elu leader nya -_-"

"Elu yang banyak bacot."

Kayaknya gedung tersebut bakal riuh. Tapi syukurlah suasana langsung mendingin begitu para staff bagi – bagiin segar sari ke setiap orang. Back to the topic..

"Jadi, Sungmin, bagaimana rasanya memimpin sebuah grup yang hebat seperti ini?" host buka suara.

"Selama ini aku dipimpin Teuk hyung, jadi aku agak grogi waktu diminta gantiin posisi Hangeng hyung sebagai leader di Suju M. Awalnya ku kira aku dipilih karena aku imut, eh.. ternyata karena aku paling tua /pundung/. Tapi gimanapun juga ini sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi semua member Suju M sangat mudah diatur." Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

Namun dalam detik yang bersamaan yang lain pada saling pandang sambil lirik – lirik Kyu. Saling telepati yang artinya kira – kira, "what the..? emang tuh setan gampang diatur?"

"Terus kangen ga kalian semua dengan leader Suju M yang lama? Hangeng?"

Semua member pada saling pandang. Apaan sih nih host pake nanya – nanya segala tentang Koko China? Bikin mereka pengen nangis di pojokan sangking galaunya. Padahalkan nangis itu haram bagi Sungmin yaa kan?

"Itu privasi." Bang Siwon jawab dengan datar.

"Cuma nanya kangen apa engga masa masuk wilayah privasi sih?"

"Suka – suka kita lah. Mau apa lo?" Kyu nyolot lagi.

Well, Press Con pun berakhir dengan cepat karena sengaja dicepat – cepatin author.

.

.

^ Di hotel berbintang 10-5=5 ^

"Sedih kalau inget gege ya?" ujar Henry sambil meluk bantal-chan di ranjangnya.

"Iya. Wookie jadi kangen berat. Hiks~~" Wookie mulai mewek.

"Woy, kita semua harus kuat." Hyuk mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas.

"Engga ah! Kyu ga mau minum obat kuat." Saut Kyuhyun.

Plakkk! Kyu digeplak Hyuk.

"Lagian napa sih Hangeng hyung ninggalin kita semua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil ngusap – ngusap kepalanya yang berasap akibat geplakan barusan.

"Dia pasti punya alasan yang sangat kuat, Kyu." Nasehat Sungmin yang mulai tau kalau Kyuhyun mulai galau.

"Tapi kita semua butuh dia disini.."

"Dia pasti udah mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan sangat baik, Kyu." Lanjut Zhoumy

"Intinya dia tetap ninggalin kita kan?! Apa Hangeng hyung engga sayang sama kita semua?"

"Elo meracau apa sih, Kyu? Han hyung itu udah jelas sayanggggggg banget ama kita." Timpal Donghae.

"Kalo sayang kenapa kita ditinggalin. Kenapa? Apa dia ga tau kalo kita sering banget nangis misek – misek setiap inget dia. Apa dia ga tau kalo jutaan ELF diluar sana selalu berdo'a kalo Suju bakal lengkap lagi. Kalo Kibum hyung, Kyu masih maklum. Karna Bum hyung udah janji bakal balik. Tapi Han hyung? Ahh, sebel gue. Mending tidur aja."

Kyu ngeloyor pergi ke kamarnya. Yang lain menatapnya khawatir. Apa setelah ini tuh setan atu ga mau lagi mencintai Koko China?

.

.

-at Kyuhyun room-

Kyuhyun gegulingan di kasurnya. Biasanya sih perasaan kayak gini mudah dilenyapkannya. Tapi kali ini kegalauannya ga ngilang – ngilang.

Entah kenapa tangannya jadi terasa gatel dan pengen nabokin orang – orang diluar sana yang bilang kalo Hangeng bukan bagian dari Super Junior lagi. Hadehhh...

"Kyunie? Kau tidur?" Sungmin masuk dan duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Belom, hyung. Apaan?"

"Berhenti bersikap kesetan – setanan. Jangan pernah mikir kalo Han hyung engga sayang sama kita. Dia sayang banget sama kita semua. Kamu inget aja masa lalu dulu..."

"Sorry, Kyu udah ga inget." Jawab Kyu cuek.

"Cepet banget elo lupanya?"

"Ini faktor keturunan ._."

"Kalo gitu semoga Tuhan ngirim elo kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyadari betapa Han hyung menyayangimu. Menyayangi kita semua.." kata Sungmin sambil ngeloyor pergi.

**-morning at hotel- **/Kyuhyun pov/

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Jam waker sialan. Dia mengganggu tidur ku lagi. (itu namanya ngebangunin, Kyu~)

Mana Minnie hyung? Bagusnya sekarang aku ke kamar Mochi aja. Mungkin semuanya pada ngumpul disana. Walau gue sendiri bingung kenapa anak – anak lain pada suka ngumpul di kamar Mochi yang jorok nian itu. But.. Mochi bilang "we're in hotel now!" yang dimana artinya banyak bertebaran cleaning services yang bakal bisa disuruh – suruh bersihin kamar Henry.

Ya sudahlah... mari pemirsa, ikuti perjalanan saya menuju kesana. (lu kata acara wisata, Kyu?)

"Hyung~~" koar Kyuhyun heboh sambil membuka pintu kamar Henry.

Kyu cengo sesaat. Disana ada Hangeng, Zhoumy, Siwon, Donghae, Henry, dan Ryeowook. What the?

"Lha? Han hyung kok ada dimari?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya iyalah. Elo pengennya gue dimana? Neraka kampung halaman lo?" Han ketawa lebar.

"Bukan gitu~ terus, Min hyung sama Hyuk hyung mana?"

"Kok tiba – tiba nih anak jadi bego nian ya?" Donghae bisik ke arah Wookie yang cuma ngangguk – ngangguk.

"Mereka ya di Korea lha~ kan lagi sibuk tuh mulai promosi lagu baru Suju H Cooking – Cooking." Jelas Hangeng lagi.

Kyuhyun garukin kepalanya yang ga gatel namun ketombean /plakkk/

Cooking – cooking lagu zaman pleistosen kan? Napa promosinya sekarang? Apa diaransemen ulang? But.. orang bego mana yang pengen ngeliat lagi anak autis kayak para hyungnya yang tergabung di Suju H itu?

"Udahlah. Jangan mikirin mereka mulu.. kamu juga harus konsen ke album baru kita." Ujar Koko China lagi. Kyu cengo again.

"Album what?" herannya sampe – sampe Inggrisnya keluar (Inggris ancur maksudnya)

"Super Girl! Elo amnesia ya, Kyu?" Wookie ngeraba jidat Kyu.

Heih? Super Girl?! Tahun berapa ini?

Kyuhyun lari nyariin kalender terdekat. What the? it's 2009!

What happen? Why I can standing here? Isn't dream right? (tuh kan.. inggrisnya keluar)

"Ngapain elo melototin kalender sampe segitunya, Kyu? Udah waktunya elo bayar cicilian kredit panci heh?" cerocos Zhoumy heran.

"Ge..ge..gege~~!" Kyu kesenengan sampe guncang – guncangin badan Zhoumy.

"Apa?"

"Ini 2009 ge! Ini 2009. Kita balik lagi ge! Kita balik."

"Balik kemana maksud lo? Ga ngerti gue."

"Han hyung juga ada disini.. bersama kita."

"Ya iya lah~~ kalo dia ga disini dan malah males – malesan ama Heechul hyung di Korea entar malah dimarahi papih Sooman kan?"

Kyuhyun muter – muter di ruangan itu sambil ketawa – ketiwi. Berlarian kayak anak autis tanpa memperdulikan lagi tatapan cengo dari para hyung yang melihatnya seperti melihat orang sesat.

"Tuh anak napa sih? Perasaan semalam masih waras deh." bisik Hangeng.

"Kyu, apa semalam elo ngalami benturan hebat? Di kepala misalnya?" tanya Donghae kalem.

"PSP mu rusak eoh?" tanya Han heran.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu." Kyu langsung lari meluk koko China yang cuma bisa spechless.

"Bukannya 6 jam yang lalu elo ngelempar gue pake bantal sofa. Napa sekarang elo jadi so sweet gini sih, Kyu?" decak Hangeng kagum luar binasa.

"Hyung, jeongmal bogoshippeoyo! aku menyayangimu. Kau menyayangiku juga kan?"

Tadinya Hangeng cuma cengo dengan pertanyaan barusan. Tapi setelah ngeliat air mata Kyuhyun yang mulai banjir, dia pun ikut nangis misek – misek. (untuk bisa melihat lebih detail peristiwa ini, hubungi kami di  .com)

"Tentu aja aku menyayangimu, Kyu. It's oc fourse..!" jawab hangeng masih nangis – nangis bombay.

"Yang bener of course, hyung. Hiks..." ralat Siwon yang ikutan nangis karena terharu apalagi setelah ia menghubungi alamat  .com (halahhh...)

"Hangeng hyung~~~~~~"

"Cho Kyuhyun~~~~~~"

(baca 2 kalimat di atas dengan slow motion biar kayak di pilem – pilem)

Hangeng pun merenggangkan tangannya selebar mungkin. Pengen meluk dongsaeng setannya yang ntah terkena virus apa jadi so sweet begini. Tapi kemudian...

"Udah ah, udah, cukup. Kita fokus ke album aja.." ujar Kyu menghentikan dramatisasi yang baru saja tercipta dengan sempurnanya.

"Setan! Nyesel gue bilang so sweet tadi." Dumel Hangeng.

.

.

**-night at hotel-**

"Hyung, bener kan kau selalu menyayangi kami?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap fokus ke arah Hangeng. Hangeng ngangguk santai.

"Meskipun kita berjauhan?"

Hangeng ngangguk lagi.

"Tapi kau ga ada niat berpisah dari kami kan?" tanya Kyuhyun terus dengan muka mengintimidasi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau engga ada niat keluar dari Super Junior kan?"

Hangeng diam. Hening. Semua member saling pandang.

Kenapa Hangeng diam? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun jadi kayak bisa baca masa depan gitu? Apa ilmu hitamnya udah makin bertambah? /plakk/

"Apaan sih, Kyu? Ya engga mungkin lah." ini Donghae yang ngejawab. Hangeng cuma senyum.

"Seandainyapun aku engga ada di sisi kalian lagi, mana mungkin aku ngelupain kalian. Aku tetap bersama kalian selamanya. Yah.. meski hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata hati. Aku tetap bagian dari kalian." Ujar Prince China kita.

"Hyung, keputusan apapun yang kamu ambil aku selalu menyayangimu. Benar kata Donghae hyung yang bilang kalo hyung sayang banget sama kami dimanapun dan kapanpun. Benar juga kata Zhoumy gege yang bilang kalo hyung pasti punya pertimbangan dalam mengambil setiap keputusan." Lanjut Kyu.

"Emang kapan kita ngomong gituan?" Zhoumy ngelirik Donghae yang cuma geleng – geleng kebingungan.

"Hyung, ayo kita berfoto." Ajak Kyuhyun girang.

"Elu kayak ga pernah fotoan aja deh?" saut Wookie heran.

"Engga. Ini buat kenang – kenangan."

"Hwadd? Kenangan apaan?" heran Henry (si heran ama si henry sodara kembar ya? /plakkk)

"Kapanpun itu nanti.. pasti kita semua bakal teringat foto ini. Kan termasuk kenangan."

Well, setelah bujuk rayu bertenaga maut dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, mereka pun mulai berfoto – foto dengan pose seenak ubi.

"Hyung, aku sekarang percaya kalo kau akan selalu menyayangi kami dimanapun dan kapanpun." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap Hangeng.

...

...

...

"Kyu! Kyu! hei... kajja bangun. Ayo makan malam." Wookie mengguncang – guncangkan badan Kyuhyun yang asyik terlelap.

"Em.. hyung? Tahun berapa ini?" jawabnya sambil ngucek – ngucek mata.

"Nih anak sejak kapan jadi bego nian ya?" bisik Donghae ke arah Wookie yang juga cengo denger pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"2013. Kenapa? Amnesia eoh?" tanya Zhoumy heran.

"Ge..ge.. gege! kita balik lagi ge?" Kyu loncat – loncat di kasurnya.

"Balik kemana maksud lo? Gue ga ngerti."

"Apaan nih?" Hyuk ngerebut selembar kertas yang ada di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Loh iya ya? Apaan tuh? kok Kyu ga sadar ada itu di tanganku?"

"Wuahh... ini kan foto kalian pas sibuk – sibuknya promosi album Super Girl dulu." Sungmin ketawa lebar.

"Foto yang mana?" tanya Siwon masih belum inget.

"Yang itu loh, yang Kyu ngerengek – rengek minta fotoan." Jelas Henry yang kebetulan lagi ingat.

"Oh ya? Mana? Mana?" Kyu langsung ngerebut foto itu dan langsung takjub.

"What.. the..? gue kan ga pernah nyuciin nih foto. Ko bisa ada di tangan gue ya?" Pikirnya heran.

"Disitu Donghae jelek ya?" olok Sungmin.

"Enak aja! Hae ntu selalu ganteng tauuu..."

"Udah, udah, kajja makan." Lerai Wookie terkikik.

Kyuhyun masih mandangin foto itu dengan mata takjub. Secepat kilat ia meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan ke Hangeng.

"_hyung, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, langsung muncul balasan :

"_Hee, sepertinya aku lebih mencintai Heechul ._.)v Tapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kamu pikirkan, setan kecil^^"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Itu benar.

Hangeng pasti selalu sangat menyayanginya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Jadi bersiaplah para makhluk diluar sana yang bilang kalo hangeng hyung bukan bagian dari Super Junior lagi, aku akan menabok kalian satu – satu." Gumamnya menyeringai lebar.

Lantas magnae setan itu pun segera menyusul hyung nya yang laen, sebelum mereka menghabiskan seluruh makanan di hotel. Setelah pulang ke Korea, ia mau menceritakan pengalamannya kembali ke masa lalu ke papih Sooman. Pasti papih percaya. Kan papih orangnya kolot /plakk/

Baiklah... fighting Cho Kyuhyun.

Hadapi dunia ini dengan semangat karena engga ada satu orang pun hyung yang meninggalkanmu^^

The End


End file.
